Crashed Secrets
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Danny's class gets chosen to go explore some haunted caves in California. When the plane has promblems and starts to crash above Rocky Mountains, Colorado, Danny accidently reveals his secret. Then, they run into a certain somebody he doesn't want to see.
1. Oops

Hey y'all. Just so you know, I got this idea from Anemonea's first one-shot from their story Odds and Ends, where she said that anybody could make a new story out of it. Note: This is slightly different, with my own little twist. Disclaimer: No, this is not about Danny Phantom. I put that on my profile page. This is for Anemonea, for this is her idea. Except I changed it up a bit. Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet. And by the way, there is a lot of talk of planes, which I don't know very much about, so please ignore my ignorance. And also I looked for Amityville, which is what Amity Park is based off of (the name) and found out it was in New York, so I made Amity Park in New York, obviously near Lake Eerie, as said in several episodes. OK, I'm done babbling. Enjoy!

**Amity Airport, Amity Park, 3:30 pm-**

Danny sighed as he walked over to his two friends. He stopped next to them, trying to hide himself. Some anonymous person had funded his class to take a trip to some haunted caves in California. So of course, his parents were there, embarrassing as ever.

"Come on Danny. It's not that bad." Sam said reassuringly. Danny sighed.

"Easy for you to say when your parents aren't here. I bet you wouldn't be saying that if they were here trying to persuade you to wear a-" Danny started to say moodily.

"OK! I get it! Let's just get on the plane. Maybe if we choose our seats right now we won't get stuck near them." Sam interrupted. Tucker followed the two, completely engulfed in his PDA game. They sat down in the front of the plane, knowing it wasn't the best place to sit in case of a ghost emergency but Danny refused to sit in the back where his parents were, and refused to sit in the middle where the A-listers were, so they were stuck at the very front on the left side. Once everybody was seated a woman walked out of the pilot's cockpit.

"Attention students, chaperones, and teacher." the woman said in an over peppy voice, meaning the students, the grown up Fentons, and Mr. Lancer. "I'll be your flight attendant, and you can just call me Lucy! We are traveling from Amity Park, New York, to central California, which will take approximately five and a half hours, to visit some haunted caves, as you all know!"

Sam groaned, already annoyed by Lucy's peppy personality and put in some headphones to listen to some music. Lucy continued on about some safety precautions as Tucker also ignored her, still engulfed in his PDA game. Danny sighed and looked out the window in his window seat. He felt some paper wads land on his messy hair and he brushed them out as he looked around to see Dash laughing with a straw in his hand. He turned around back to the window and sighed. This was going to be a long flight.

**Approximately four hours later, somewhere above the mountains of Colorado-**

Danny's eyes drooped, ready to fall asleep. He was tired of getting hit in the head by spit balls and paper wads from Dash and the other jocks, listening to his parents rant on about how to use the ecto weapons they were to use in case of an emergency, which all keyed in on him, and Lucy was starting to finally get on his nerves.

"Danny?" Sam asked softly.

"What?" Danny snapped, completely annoyed. He turned around to see a surprised Sam and his eyes softened. "Sorry Sam. I'm just kind of annoyed right now." Danny apologized.

"It's OK. But anyways, don't you think it's kind of odd how out of the _whole_ school, _our_ class just so happened to be the one chose for this special field trip?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. What does Tucker think?" Danny asked. Honestly, the same question had been lingering in his mind ever since they got the announcement a week ago. Sam sighed and shot a glance at Tucker who was sleeping, cuddling his PDA lovingly. Danny laughed slightly at the sight.

Just then the plane lurched sideways and everybody screamed. The plane started tilting sideways as everybody buckled up trying not to fall out of their seats. Danny, who had forgotten to unbuckle in the first place gripped the arms of his seat. The plane lurched sideways again and then forward, causing everybody to scream again. Tucker jolted up, screaming, trying to figure out what was going on. Danny looked out the window and saw the left engine smoking on fire. He gripped harder onto his seat, nearly ripping out the fabric.

Surprisingly, nobody was coming out from the cockpit. Not even Lucy. Danny was trying to think of what he should do, knowing he had to do something. He couldn't go to the bathroom. So he closed his eyes tightly, trying to think through all the screaming. He heard Sam say something about doing something but he could just sit there, freaking out like the rest of the kids.

_Oh my gosh, we're gonna crash and die!_ Danny thought. He felt a familiar cool sensation spread throughout his body, beginning at his waist and saw a flash through his closed eyes. He heard the screams stop and instead heard surprised gasps. He opened his eyes in fear of what had happened. He turned around, everybody's eyes on him. He looked down to see himself clothed in a black and white jumpsuit, his white hair falling in his face as he looked down in shock. Only one thought crossed his mind at that moment.

_Oops…_

Oh no Danny! Please review!


	2. Crash

I have nothing to say, except thank you Anemonia for the amazing idea! Enjoy!

**Somewhere above the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, 7:30 pm-**

Sam and Tucker stared at Danny fearfully as he looked frightfully around the shocked plane. Danny blinked, trying to make himself believe this was just a dream. Maybe he fell asleep on the flight? No. He pinched himself several times and he was still here. The plane lurched again, this time getting closer to the ground, causing everybody to turn most of their attention back to the problem at hand. The passenger area began to fill with smoke as everybody put their oxygen masks on. Danny ripped his seat belt off and stood up, holding onto the room trying to steady himself.

"Sam, Tucker! When the emergency light out here goes off, get everybody to jump out. I'm gonna try and save us." Danny shouted over the roar of the smoking engines. He stumbled away before they could argue and entered the cockpit. There was nobody at the controls. He rushed over to the controls and tried to think back to the Reality Gauntlet incident when he steered the rocket. This couldn't be much different could it? He flipped a couple of switches that looked like the ones from the rocket. He then grabbed onto the steering wheel and looked up to see them heading straight for a large mountain. Out of fear he abruptly swerved the plane to the left, making it do a barrel roll. He heard muffled screams in the back.

_Oh gosh, please forgive me!_ Danny thought desperately in his mind. He lurched the plane downwards, trying to get as low as possible. He swerved the plane again as he avoided another mountain, this time only doing a half barrel roll before straightening it out again. He flipped the emergency switch and immediately heard Sam making the announcement and hearing everybody hesitantly heading for the door. He lowered the plane into the trees and let out the steps outside the door. The plane started shaking violently as the wings started breaking against the constant collision of the trees. The door opened and Sam popped in.

"Danny, come on! Everybody is out." Sam shouted, the smoke filing into the cockpit. Danny couldn't leave without risking Sam's life. He turned around just for a moment to face Sam.

"I love you, please forgive me!" Danny shouted, although it was more like he mouthed it with the noise that was drumming into their ears. He let a light ecto blast come from his hand and shoot Sam out the door and out the other door into the trees. Danny turned back to the window with tears in his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the mountain that was nearly on top of him. He threw his hands up in the air throwing up a shield around him, knowing it was too late to avoid this one. There was a large explosion as Danny was catapulted out of the seat and out of the fiery plane.

**Seconds before the crash, everybody is out-**

Everybody landed roughly on the ground in fetal positions so they wouldn't injure themselves. They looked up to see a green ecto blast shove Sam out of the plane and she came tumbling down to the ground. Luckily, for them, Danny had gotten the plane as low as twelve feet, even though he knew how dangerous it was for himself. They had all forgotten about the Danny Fenton/Phantom thing for a moment, but Maddie, Jack, Sam, and Tucker all knew that Danny was still in the plane. Everybody looked at the plane that continued to fly forward, it's wings completely gone, the engine fire spread, and the mountain it was coming up upon. In the blink of an eye it collided and there was a large explosion. Maddie went running forward along with Jack, Sam, and Tucker.

"DAAANNNYYY!" the four yelled, just barely audible over the loud explosion.

Uh oh…*hides* Please review! Smiley's appreciated? *nervous laugh*


	3. Aren't You Surprised?

Still have nothing to say. Enjoy!

**Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, 7: 32 pm-**

Everybody started running towards where the crash had just happened. As they came to a stop they saw flames licking the now, very small engine of what was left of the plane. Maddie fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"No…Danny…NO!" Maddie exclaimed, first in a whisper, then in a shout. Jack was crying as well with a hand on Maddie's shoulder. Sam and Tucker went running over to the debris and started looking through the rubble, trying to avoid the flames.

_"Romeo and Juliet!_ Get away from there! It could have an after explosion at any moment!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed as he went over to the two crying teens to retrieve them. He grabbed them both by the arm and lifted them up. Sam jerked her arm away harshly.

"NO! Let me go! We have to find him! Don't you understand? We have to! We have to…" Sam said as the tears cascaded down her red cheeks. She also buried her face in her hands and cried. Then they all heard rustling in the bushes a little way off towards the mountain. They all stopped what they were doing as they tensed up, wondering what was in the bushes. There was silence except the rustling.

An arm reached out of the bushes and they all held their breathe. Was it really possible? Then a leg came out, followed by the rest of the body. Danny stumbled out, his now raven black hair matted down with dirt and a small amount of blood, holding his chest in pain. His clothes were in tatters and he had burns all over his body along with bruises and cuts. He fell to the ground as he saw the others and that he truly was alive, and passed out from the extreme pain. The first ones to his unconscious body were Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Mr. Lancer, followed by the rest of the class. Maddie, who was wearing the Specter Deflector, was about to pick Danny up when Tucker stopped her.

"Mrs. Fenton, maybe Mr. Fenton should carry Danny." Tucker said uneasily as he glanced down at the belt around her waist. Maddie sighed and backed off as Jack picked Danny up carefully and held him bridal style in order to keep him from hurting himself. Mr. Lancer straightened out and started barking out orders at the surprised students.

" Dash! Try and see if you can find a backpack with extra clothes in it that might have survived. Paulina, find a first aid kit! Mikey, Star and Kwan, find a good clearing. The rest of you work on making shelters and see what survived the crash!" Mr. Lancer called out. The stunned students did as they were told.

"Dash, no need to look for the backpack! Danny had his with him and just dropped it behind the bush!" Sam called out. Dash nodded and went to go help make shelters. Paulina came running over to where they had laid Danny on a soft patch of ground.

"I found a, well, part of a first aid kit, Mr. Lancer." Paulina said, looking dreamily at Danny as she handed over a half burnt first aid kit. Sam growled under her breath, but brushed it off as she helped tend to Danny's many wounds. Paulina sighed once more before walking off to help find stuff that may have survived the crash. As Sam rubbed some anti-biotic cream over one of Danny's larger cuts his arm turned intangible for a few seconds then turned back. Maddie, Jack, and Mr. Lancer jumped a bit at this while Sam and Tucker just continued cleaning his wounds.

"Sam, Tucker, aren't you the least bit surprised at this, uh, new news of Danny?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Well, um…" Tucker started to say nervously.

"We actually already knew. We were there when it happened." Sam explained nervously.

"When what happened?" Maddie persisted, raising an eyebrow. Wondering just how much they knew. Sam, who just realized what she had said tried desperately to save herself.

"Well, um, actually, uh-maybe Danny should tell you about it!" Sam said very nervously. She went back to cleaning Danny's wounds. Maddie sighed, knowing she wasn't getting anything out of her. She would just have to wait for Danny to wake up. She looked up into the sky, noticing that the sun was going down and the stars were starting to show up in the sky. _Thank goodness it's close to Summer…_Maddie thought to herself, thinking about how they were stuck in the mountains with no idea where they were.

OK, I know you're all mad at me. So just review and I might just fix it. Please review!


	4. Are you alright?

Wow. Surprisingly, I still have nothing to say other than the story. Well then I guess just go on with the story and enjoy!

**Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, 10:17 pm-**

Danny opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the black sky dotted with sparkling stars and the bright shining moon. He pushed himself up tenderly onto his elbows, yet still on his back and looked around. In the short distance he saw a campfire surrounded by his classmates, teacher and parents. _Great…It wasn't a dream. They all know._ Danny thought to himself. At that moment his arm went intangible and he fell down, letting himself have a silent coughing fit. Nobody heard it so he was still thought as knocked out cold. He tried to get back up but was too weak. He laid back down on the soft ground and just lay there, thinking of how he would explain himself.

**Meanwhile over at the fire-**

The students, Mr. Lancer and the Fenton adults all sat around the small crackling fire, unable to get any sleep.

"Hey Foley, get a signal on your PDA thingy?" Dash asked.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't think I can make a call out here." Tucker said as he sat in a tree, trying to get a signal. He was also holding several of the other kid's phones trying to find a signal to call for help. Sam stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"I'm gonna go check on Danny." she announced. She walked away from the light of the fire and made her way over to where Danny lay. She noticed the slight difference in Danny's breathing. She sat down next to him. "Danny? I know your awake. It's just me. Nobody else." Sam coaxed quietly. Danny moved slightly and looked over his shoulder at Sam, just barely able to make out her body outline.

"How'd you know?" Danny asked hoarsely. Sam smiled, although Danny couldn't see it.

"You were breathing differently. How you feeling?" Sam asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. How is everybody else?" Danny lied, not wanting her to worry. The truth was, he felt like he had, well, just gotten out of a plane crash. _How exactly would you explain that? _Danny thought silently to himself. The firelight shone lightly on Danny's face, allowing Sam to see the worried look on his face.

"None of them are injured if that's what you mean." Sam replied. They were silent for a moment. "Did you mean what you said on the plane?" Sam asked.

"What?" Danny asked confused. Sam shifted her position uncomfortably, eager to hear his answer.

"Right before you saved me." Sam clarified. Danny's cheeks burned a bright red hue that blended in nicely with the warm fire light.

"Uh, which part?" Danny asked nervously, knowing exactly what Sam was talking about. She laid her hand on Danny's hand. Danny's cheeks continued to glow redder. "Yes…" Danny muttered. Sam smiled and leaned into Danny's face, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." Sam said, blushing just as much as Danny was. They were silent for a moment. Danny sat up a little more, feeling a little better. He started to stand up.

"Hey Sam, I think I'm just gonna go and get some time to myself." Danny said as he stood up slowly. "I just need to stretch and think a little bit." Sam stood up and hugged him.

"You're gonna be all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Feel free to tell anybody, just make sure I get my thinking time." Danny replied. They let go of their hug and went off in different directions. Sam made her way back over to the warm bright fire as everybody looked at her.

"Danny says he's fine. He said he wanted to stretch and just go think and be alone for a little while." Sam confirmed as she sat down next to Tucker who had finally given up trying to get a signal.

"Are you sure he seemed OK? I mean, you could tell he didn't mean to, you know, so how do you think he's taking this? His secret revealed and everything?" Maddie asked. Sam sighed.

"Honestly, he was more concerned about how all of you were taking it. Especially you two." Sam said to Jack and Maddie. Everybody looked down, wondering how they never knew it before.

And now I end chapter 4! Please review!


	5. Surprise Attack

Poor Danny. He's so confused. *sigh* Enjoy!

**Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, 10: 26 pm-**

Danny had his hands in his pockets and was slouching forward, deep in thought. He was so worried as to how they were taking this. _Well, they treated my wounds. That's got to say something good about the situation._ Danny thought as he rubbed his arm where one of his more extreme burns were. He looked up into the sky as he walked and wondered what time it could be. The all of a sudden he tripped forward and landed on his face, just barely missing a log in front of him. He picked himself up and charged up an ecto blast to see what he could have tripped on.

In front of him was what appeared to be a rotting makeshift shelter and two faded sleeping bags, one red and the other green. "What the…" Danny thought aloud. He looked around. This place looked vaguely familiar. He walked a little ways away from the old camp and found a glowing rope hanging from a tree. Danny racked his brains, trying to figure out why he knew this place. And then it hit him. This is exactly where he and his Mom had landed when they went to go to the 'DALV' association. Danny turned around and started running back to camp, his feet pounding heavily into the soft mountain soil.

When he finally got back he stopped abruptly next to the large group and was panting heavily. Maddie got up and put an arm around him trying to calm him down. Danny felt a shock travel through his body and he screamed, pulling himself away from her. He was shaking violently and grabbed his head trying to calm down from the sudden pain. He opened his eyes, stars blurring his vision. He blinked a couple times and finally was able to focus again.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" Maddie exclaimed realizing what she had done, but not quite good enough. She brushed her hand against his shoulder trying to comfort him but quickly pulled it back as Danny fell to the ground in pain. Maddie bit her lip, trying to search her pockets for the key to take off the belt.

_Déjà vu all over again…_Danny thought as he once again regained his focus.

"Danny, what's wrong? You look like you've seen, well, uh, you know." Jack asked Danny, pulling him up to his feet. Danny looked at Maddie who looked rather frazzled and was desperately trying to find the key.

"Mom, it's all right. I know you forgot." Danny said, trying to comfort his mother. He almost patted her back but pulled his hand back before he touched her. He turned his attention to the group that sat behind him around the campfire. He took a deep breath before he found the courage to talk to his peers. "We need to get away from here as fast as possible. I'm absolutely sure that our crash wasn't just pure bad luck. I think it was meant to happen." Danny said nervously.

"What do you mean, Daniel?" Mr. Lancer asked curiously. Danny shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, what I think I meant to say was, you guys have to get away. From me." Danny said nervously. He received questionable looks from everybody, including Sam and Tucker. Danny sighed. "I-have enemies, and one just so happens to, uh, reside in this area. I think he set this up to catch me." Danny continued to explain. Just then they heard something that sounded like an ATV.

"We're saved!" Dash exclaimed as they heard the sound that indicated life. Danny tensed up as everybody walked towards the sound, while he backed away. He felt a hand clasp over his mouth and another holding some kind of device at his side. He felt a pain go throughout his body. He tried to scream but the pain go to him and he sank to the ground, losing conscience of everything around him. Nobody notices as he sank silently down, the figure that had done this to him making sure he didn't make a single noise. The figure disappeared mysteriously.

The sound of the motor vehicle got closer and a man in a tux with white hair in a pony tail came driving into the clearing sounding a tad annoyed.

"What is all this racket? This is private property, you have no right to be-" the man paused as he saw the group of kids, the teacher and his eyes eventually landing on Maddie. "Well, I'll be!" the man exclaimed as he hopped off the ATV.

"Vlad Masters?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Vladdie! Well what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Jack exclaimed, only his voice sounded excited as opposed to Maddie's surprised, disgusted voice.

"Well it just so happens that I have a mountain chalet over the way and I heard some screams, so I came to check them out." Vlad said, looking into the crowd, pretending to notice Danny's friends and everybody else. He scowled silently, seeing as knocking Danny out with shorting out his powers wasn't the greatest idea. "But I'll say! I see Daniel's friends, but I don't happen to see Daniel! Isn't he with you?" Vlad questioned. The group started looking amongst themselves trying to find him.

"He was just here!" one of the kids exclaimed. Everybody's eyes scanned the area around them, finally one of their eyes landing on the dark lump on the ground.

"There!" Tucker shouted as he pointed over at what seemed to be Danny. He ran over and bent down and lifted what seemed to be an arm and looked up. "It's him, but I think he passed out again!" Jack jogged over and picked up Danny, who felt very light in his arms. Sam looked him over where they were standing to make sure he was OK.

Somehow Vlad's hand 'accidentally' ventured onto Maddie's shoulder, but he pulled it back in pain, cursing under his breath. Maddie looked at him surprised.

"What is it Vlad?" Maddie asked, wondering why he looked like he was in pain.

"Oh nothing dear! Just a mosquito." Vlad covered up, knowing it was a stupid excuse.

"Ugh, mosquitoes! I can't let them puncture my perfectly flawless skin!" Paulina said as she covered her arms best she could. Suddenly Vlad came up with the perfect idea.

"Well, as long as you're here, why don't you come stay at my chalet? All of you can come, I have plenty of room. How long were you supposed to be gone?" Vlad offered casually.

"We won't be bothering you any, Mayor Masters? We're supposed to be on a week long field trip." Mr. Lancer replied, hoping for a nice place to stay.

"Of course not! Any friend of Jack and Maddie's, is a friend of mine. And you are all citizens of my town. Please, follow me." Vlad said motioning for them to follow. They all followed them, the only ones hesitant were Maddie, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie, who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal, trying to think about Danny's new secret.

Whoa, I did not see that coming! Just kidding, of course I did! Oh yeah, BTW, this is after D-Stabilized so Valerie knows of Vlad's secret. Wow, I bet she had a bunch on her mind! Please review!


	6. Keeping in Check

*sigh* I knew exactly where I was going in the beginning, but I have like ten different ways this should go…Oh well, I don't like to wing it so please forgive me if the updates are fewer than normal. And to those of you who don't know how to pronounce 'chalet' it's said like shallay (shal-lay). Enjoy!

**Vlad's Mountain Chalet, Colorado Rocky Mountains, 9:26 am-**

Danny sat right up in bed the moment he woke up. _Wait, bed? Are we… _Danny thought silently to himself. Before he could answer he was almost scared to death as he saw several paintings and pictures of Vlad on the wall. _Figures he would put me in a room like this. _Danny scowled in his mind. He looked around nervously, wondering how long he had been out. Then all of a sudden the door opened to reveal a man in his mid forties with white hair pulled back in a pony tail. He had a smug smile on his face and his hands behind his back as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Daniel! What a pleasant surprise to see your smiling face again!" Vlad exclaimed at the scowling teen.

"Yah, surprise. The kind that was so obviously planned, you fruit loop! If this is another one of your stupid lame plans to get me to join you, then forget it." Danny spat back, pure anger and hatred in his voice. Vlad playfully threw his one hand in the air.

"Guilty as charged!" Vlad joked, meaning that exactly what Danny had said was true. He walked over to the teen that was still laying in his bed, his other hand still behind his back. Danny, who was seeing him as a clear threat, narrowed his eyes and attempted to go ghost.

"I'm goin ghost!" He exclaimed. Nothing happened. "I said, I'm goin ghost!" Still nothing. "Why can't I go ghost?" He said under his breath. Vlad laughed as he looked at his watch.

"I altered the Plasmius Maximus to freeze your powers for twelve hours, instead of three. But you only have a half an hour left of that burden so I might as well recharge you." Vlad said, grinning as he pulled out the Plasmius Maximus. He jabbed into Danny's side and pressed a button, resulting in Danny let out a blood curdling scream. When it stopped Danny took several deep breaths, wondering why nobody heard him scream.

"Where is everybody?" Danny asked between breaths.

"Downstairs, eating breakfast. They didn't hear you, because I made sure to have a room just for you. In other words, it's sound proof, ghost proof, human proof, and so on. All specially made for your exact DNA." Vlad boasted. Danny growled under his breath as he lunged forward towards Vlad. Vlad stopped him in mid attack, putting something that looked like a mechanic belt around his waist and pushed him back away from him. Danny struggled to get it off of him.

"What is this?" Danny asked through clenched teeth as he pulled and yanked at it.

"The Specter Deflector you left on me the last time you came to visit. I made a couple moderations in order to use it on you. In other words, it doesn't activate unless I press this." Vlad explained as he pulled out a pocket size controller with a single button on it. "Just, to keep you in check." Vlad walked back over to the door. "Come on down and join us for breakfast. We would love to see you." And with that Vlad walked out the door leaving a very stunned Danny. He looked down at the belt to see that it was gone. He could feel it around him though. Scowling, Danny realized Vlad had turned it invisible so no one would see it. He hopped out of bed and started heading downstairs, a bit nervous to see his peers, teacher, and parents, who all knew his secret now.

Sorry, I had to think of someway to keep Danny in check. Please review, remember, smiley's are highly appreciated as well if you can't take two seconds to review!


	7. Tell Us

Well, here is chapter 7! Enjoy!

**Vlad's Mountain Chalet, Colorado Rocky Mountains, 9:32 am**

Danny walked down the hallway and could hear muffled conversation coming from a room which he supposed to be the dining room. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. The moment he had opened the door he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. Danny spun around to see Vlad standing there with a wicked smile.

"And Danny, just so you know, I know they know your secret. Blow mine, and the punishment will be severe." Vlad warned him. Danny growled and glared at Vlad as he pushed Danny into the dining room. "Look who decided to wake up! Poor little badger must have been feeling so much pain." Vlad announced. He patted Danny on the shoulder lightly. Danny scowled slightly and walked away from him to go sit down in between Sam and Tucker who had saved him a seat. Everybody was silent as Danny sat down and looked around.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Maddie asked as she made her way to put her arm on her shoulder. She hesitated as she remembered what she was doing and pulled back. Danny glanced up and saw Vlad glaring at him.

"Fine." Danny said as he looked down at the table. He had a plate full of eggs and bacon along with some toast. He pushed it away from him and slouched in his chair.

"What's the matter, dude?" Tucker asked Danny, seeing that something was obviously wrong.

"Nothing. Just thinking. And I'm not hungry." Danny murmured. He twiddled his thumbs as everybody was still silent.

"We accept you for who you are, Danny. There's no need to by shy." said a voice. Danny looked up, surprised to see that Valerie was the one to speak up. Danny blinked in surprise. "And I'm sorry for hunting you and not believing that your ghost half was good." Valerie said sincerely. Danny smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Danny was silent for a moment in thought after he said that. He had to tell them who Vlad really was, no matter what Vlad would do to him. As long as Danny refused to join him and they didn't know about him, he was dangerous. Sam saw the distance look on his face.

"Danny what is it?" Sam asked. Her voice went quiet for a moment as she leaned in closer to Danny. "Is Vlad threatening you?" Danny sighed and looked up to see everybody still staring at him. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"I need to tell you guys something." Danny announced, throwing a look at Vlad. Vlad's face filled with anger as he realized what Danny was about to do. "There is something you need to know about Vlad, and that is-" Danny paused for a moment, his eyes flashing red for a moment. He blinked and looked around. "That he is a very great man to house us like this and we should show him our appreciation." He said. His voice sounded forced and he twitched slightly. "Let's give a big hand to Mr. Masters." Danny finished. Everybody clapped except Sam and Tucker. Danny stumbled out from his chair and whispered to Sam. "I need to get some fresh air, and have a talk with Vlad." Sam was about to protest and ask what was going on when Danny had already walked out the door with Vlad.

When Danny closed the door behind them he fell to his hands and knees, looking very dizzy. A form that looked like Vlad's ghost half flew out of him and into Vlad. Danny coughed and grabbed his head, trying to gather his surroundings.

"What was that for?" Danny asked.

"Well, I can't have you going off and blowing my secret now can I, hmm?" Vlad asked in a matter-of-fact voice. Danny was about to get up when Vlad pulled him up and they were face to face. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. By severe punishments on your part, I mean you might have to watch one of your little friends suffer!" Vlad said through gritted teeth as he yanked Danny higher off the ground. "Got it?" Danny gulped and nodded fearfully. "Good. Then how about you go eat your breakfast and act as if everything is absolutely fine." Vlad let go of Danny and he fell to the ground. Danny pulled himself back up as quickly as possible and stumbled to the doors. He took a deep breath and hid his fearful look in his eyes. He walked through the large doors and forced a smile on his face. To them, on the outside, he was in a happy mood. But truthfully, on the inside, Danny was shaking and scared. He sat down back in his seat, where the conversation had resumed and he pulled his plate back in front of him to start eating.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" Tucker asked. Danny finished swallowing a bite of egg and hurriedly answered.

"I, uh, changed my mind. I haven't eaten since those peanuts on the plane." Danny said in a persuasive voice. Sam and Tucker shared a look and then looked at Danny.

"Danny, you need to tell us. What did Vlad say to you?" Sam persisted quietly. Danny gulped. If Vlad was watching he was so in for it. And so would they. Danny shook his head slightly and finished another bite of eggs.

"This breakfast is pretty good isn't it? How is the bacon?" Danny asked, trying to be interested in what they thought of the meal. Danny hated lying to them, but he had no choice but to keep quiet. Tucker slipped his PDA into Danny's lap where his left hand was and gave Danny a look saying 'he won't see anything. Just tell us.'. Danny continued to eat until Sam elbowed him hard from under the table. As he picked up a piece of bacon with his right hand he used his left to type into the PDA.

_I can't say anything. Just drop it, please._

That's all he wrote as he finished up his meal, leaving the toast. He pushed the plate away and stood up.

"I think I might go and rest for a bit." Danny said to his friends. And with that he quickly left the room.

Oh, poor Danny. Vlad is such a meanie bo beanie, fruit loop! Please review!


	8. Stuck With a Fruit Loop

Hi everybody. Just want to say that updates might be further than they already are. Really busy, so not as much time on the computer. But please, Enjoy!

**Vlad's Mountain Chalet, Colorado Rocky Mountains, 9: 47 am-**

Danny rushed quickly out of the dining room and stopped in the hallway, glad to be out of Vlad's sight. He buried his face in his hands, trying to think. If it had just been him who was here, he would've either have been toast, or gone by now. And with such a threat from Vlad he knew he couldn't just bail. He just had to act calm until a week had passed by and then he could leave. He knew it wouldn't be that easy but he just had to hope for the best. Just then everybody came filing out the door and were standing in a talkative group.

"W-what's going on?" Danny asked confused.

"Vlad's giving us a tour of the mansion so we don't get lost while wandering around." Jack said happily.

"Yes Daniel. How would you like to come stand with me. You've been here before, so of course you could help me!" Vlad said in a cheery voice.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll just stick with Sam and Tuck-" Danny started to protest. He saw Vlad's hand venture towards the pocket that held the remote and he stopped in mid sentence. "Uh, well on second thought maybe I will." Danny said, hesitantly walking over to him. Vlad put his arm around Danny's shoulder and faced the large group.

"All right then! If you'll just follow me we'll start with the living room…" Vlad said, Danny not listening. And so this is how Danny's day was spent. Right there in the grasp of Vlad, absolutely no power over the situation.

By the end of the day Danny was a nervous wreck. He tried to hide it but everybody noticed it. Vlad had made sure to keep Danny within arms length all day so he didn't try anything and it was really getting to him. They were all in the living room where a nice fire was going. He was sitting silently against a wall, avoiding eye contact with anybody. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his face buried behind his knees. He was shaking slightly and was scared to death as far as how he was going to make it through the week.

"Daniel, dear boy, would you mind a word with me real quick?" Vlad asked as he stood next to him. Danny didn't budge. He felt a sharp electrical pain jolt through his body and he snapped up in pain. He quickly stood and accidentally bumped into Vlad. Vlad held onto his shoulder and led him out of the room. "So, Daniel, changed your mind yet?" Danny was silent. Vlad pulled out the remote and got ready to press the button. "I asked, have you changed your mind yet?"

"What makes you think I have. I can handle this for a week. You can't make me join you, Plasmius." Danny lied through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm sure I can get you to crack. But I was just checking. Off you go." And with that Vlad pushed Danny back into the living room. As Danny stumbled into the room he quickly went to go sit against the wall he had chosen that was away from everybody. He couldn't handle this much longer. Vlad was right. He would crack soon. But Danny was bound and determined not to let it happen.

Me: I feel bad for Danny  
Danny:*rolls eyes* Sure you do. You're the one making the story.  
Me: No really! I do feel bad for you! I don't know what I was thinking as I wrote this! Please forgive me!  
Danny:*sighs* fine.  
Me: Yay! Please review people!


	9. Vlad's Secret Revealed

Enjoy!

**Vlad's Mountain Chalet, Colorado Rocky Mountains, one day left, 12:02 pm-**

It had been six days since they crashed in the plane and Vlad had 'coincidently found them' stranded. By now Danny was more of a nervous wreck then one could imagine. He never talked, he tried to stay to himself as much as possible, and he was even ignoring his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Everybody was constantly asking him what was wrong, thinking it had something to do with his secret being revealed, but Danny would just say that he was fine and he just needed to do some thinking. The only time he had alone time was when he went into a bathroom or went to sleep. Vlad didn't take his eyes off of him.

Danny picked up his ham sandwich and took a small bite. He looked around nervously to see that everybody was pretending not to look at him. Vlad came silently walking up behind him and tapped his shoulder, causing Danny to jump. Danny turned around and looked up at Vlad.

"Daniel, a word please?" Vlad asked. Danny was about to follow him when he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if Vlad tortured him. He had to tell them.

"No." Danny said firmly, his voice shaking. Vlad raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Vlad asked, completely aghast.

"I said no." Danny said a little more loudly. Everybody looked up at Danny who was now standing up. Danny looked at the group and gulped. "Vlad's a half ghost! He's the enemy I was talking about!" Danny exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Vlad. Vlad pretended to look confused at this out burst while everybody gave him skeptic looks, thinking he was just trying to pull the attention off of him. Danny looked around at them, seeing as they didn't believe him. "What, you don't believe me? You keep asking me what the matter is for a week and I finally tell you and you don't believe me? He's been threatening me this whole time that if I blew his secret he would-" Danny was cut off as Vlad stopped him in mid sentence.

"I think that maybe you should go lay down Danny." Vlad said calmly, although inside he was boiling with anger. Vlad led the 'troubled' teen towards the door, but before he could open it he heard three people behind him shout.

"No! Danny's telling the truth." Vlad turned around to see Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all standing up.

" Mayor Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius!" Valerie exclaimed. Sam and Tucker both let out shouts of agreement and help while everybody else gasped. Vlad's eyes narrowed and two black rings formed around his body, transforming him into his ghost half. He pulled out a knife and held it to Danny's throat who froze when he saw the sharp blade.

"Not, a good move." Vlad said as he turned to the group of kids, teacher and parents. Danny threw his hand up to Vlad's wrist and tried to pull back while Vlad had one hand holding the knife and the other holding him by the hair to keep him still.

"You let my baby boy go this instant!" Maddie exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. She started to run over there but Vlad pushed the knife closer to Danny's throat, causing everybody to freeze. It wasn't touching yet, but Danny was scared out of his mind. He would've loved to go ghost, But Vlad had been shocking him every six hours to ensure he couldn't use his powers. He was running on about fifteen minutes before the last shock wore off, but that was too long. Danny struggled slightly but stopped when Vlad got closer with the knife.

"Now then, you all have two choices. One: Leave now, save yourselves and let Daniel here fend for himself. Or two: I'll keep him and let him watch you all suffer, then let him fend for himself. Which will it be?" Vlad teased, his evil smile spreading. They were all silent until Danny broke the silence.

"Go! I'm fine, just go! Please!" Danny exclaimed. This time he felt the knifes edge press against his soft skin and he nearly stopped breathing. He tried to lean back from the blade but Vlad already had him pulled tight against him. Danny could tell what they were all thinking, and he had to stop them. "I said go!" Danny yelled, despite the fact that he felt blood trickling down his neck. He closed his eyes and forced the tears to stop. "Go…" Danny whispered. He bit his lip and looked pleadingly at them, trying to tell them with his eyes just to leave, not worry about him.

"I think he's made the decision well enough." Vlad announced before abruptly phasing through the floor. Everybody was silent.

"Number The Stars, people! What are we to do?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, breaking the scared silence.

"We have to save him! Think of all the times he saved us! And the plane crash, he risked his life just to save us. He could've died, but he didn't care." Dash said triumphantly. Everybody nodded and agreed.

"But, like, don't we have to have some, like, ghost fighting gear or something?" Star asked. Nobody answered as they all thought of this.

"I have weapons." Valerie said as she took out her backpack and held up some guns.

"We have weapons on us." Sam and Tucker announced, pulling out thermoses and wrist rays of the sort.

"And we have weapons too." Jack and Maddie said as they grabbed things that they had stashed in their suits. The six of them passed out their weapons and got in a ready position.

"Let's do this." Sam said.

Hey guess what I found out. Everybody is always saying that that one mayor's name is Sanchez right? Well I found out his real name: Ernesto Montez. Yep. Please review!


	10. I'll Do Anything

Oh no Danny! What ever will you do? Enjoy!

**Vlad's Mountain Chalet, Colorado Rocky Mountains, 12:13 pm-**

The group filed silently throughout the mansion, trying to find Danny.

"Don't you think we would be able to hear him?" Paulina asked.

"No. Vlad has some of the walls soundproofed. Like I went to go talk to Danny and I knocked and apparently he said to come in four times and I didn't hear a word." Tucker explained quietly.

"What if one of us could fit in the vents?" Maddie asked. Everybody stopped at this brilliant idea. Everybody turned to Mikey who just so happened to be the smallest.

"Uh, I would but I'm cholastrophobic." Mikey said to the staring eyes.

"I'll do it." Sam said. Everybody looked at her. She handed Tucker her ecto gun in exchange of an ecto wrist ray and looked at everybody. "Well, who's gonna help me find a vent that I can fit in?" she asked expectantly. Everybody started looking and Kwan managed to find one that they all could fit in. Even Jack. But they would have to go in one at a time if they wanted to make it through without it breaking. The managed to get it off the wall and Sam crawled in. Before she started going Maddie gave her a pair of Fenton Phones.

"Be careful." Maddie warned her. Sam nodded and started heading into the dark vent. As she proceeded further and further it got easier to see as her eyes adjusted.

"Do you see or hear anything Sam?" Tucker asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Not yet. Wait. I think I do hear something. Right below me. Can you track my position?" Sam said, stopping as she listened. She could hear blood curdling scream accompanied by angry yelling.

"Gotcha! What does it sound like?" Tucker asked.

"Screaming and yelling. That's it. The screaming sounds like pain and the yelling sounds like somebody is angry. Every once in a while I can hear sobs." Sam said, her voice catching in her throat. She could hear that it was right below her.

"YOU WILL JOIN ME! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO MAKE YOU! YOU. WILL. JOIN ME!" said a loud angry voice from below. It was followed by another scream of pain and Sam felt her stomach turn.

"I think I found them." Sam said quietly. She felt a spider hang down in front of her face and tickle her nose. "I think-I think- I have to-sneeze!" Sam said, trying to hold it in. The vents were defiantly dusty.

"Sam, you have to hold it! If you don't you can give us away!" Tucker exclaimed. Too late.

"Ah, aah, aaaah choooo!" Sam sneezed loudly. Her head banged up against the top of the vent and she jumped in pain causing the vent to collapse beneath her. Her Fenton Phones fell out of her ears and she landed on them , instantly destroying them. She looked up to see a tear stained face Danny chained to the wall and an angry Vlad.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have new inspiration for you." Vlad said as he picked Sam up by the collar of her shirt. She struggled as Vlad threw her into a large cage and he turned back to Danny, who was crying in pain.

"Please! Let her go! She has nothing to do with this, let her go!" Danny pleaded. The three of them heard loud noises in the vent as the rest of the group was hurriedly coming to the rescue. Then all of a sudden more of the vent broke as everybody came toppling down to the ground. Vlad instantly grabbed Sam and threw her with the rest of them then pushed a button that dropped a larger cage over the class and three adults. They all sat up and looked around at where they were. The gasped as they saw the shocked Danny and angry Vlad. Vlad stood there, holding a remote with a red button on it and Danny was chained up against the wall, his feet not touching the floor, a look of horror on his face.

"Danny!" exclaimed most of the inhabitants of the cage. He was about to respond when he felt another electrical charge run through his body and he screamed in agony. The pain stopped and he looked up at Vlad, who was now ignoring the caged prisoners.

"You. Will. Join me." Vlad said through gritted teeth. Danny took a deep breath and gathered up his courage.

"Over my dead body." Danny replied. Vlad smiled evilly.

"Very well, if that's what you want." Vlad teased as he pressed the button again. The prisoners in the cage covered their ears to protect their eardrums from the loud howls. Vlad stopped holding it down once more and looked at the pained Danny. "What will it take to get you to do as I say Daniel?" Vlad asked sighing.

"Nothing. You can torture me all you want, but I will never join you." Danny replied. He knew that one thing would make him listen, but he hoped with all his heart that Vlad wouldn't be so cruel as to do it. But Vlad let his fangs show as his evil smile spread further. He pointed another remote towards the cage.

"Not even this?" Vlad asked expectantly. Danny lifted his head up slowly as his eyes widened in fear.

"Please…No…" was all Danny could say as the tears cascaded down his face.

"No? It wouldn't? Well let's just see about that." Vlad slowly let his finger down towards the button. Danny was caught in fear as he watched. Vlad's finger made contact with the button, about to press it.

"No! Please! Let them go, don't hurt them! I'll do anything you say, anything!" Danny shouted, crying uncontrollably. "Please don't! I couldn't live with myself if I let you do it. Please!" Danny pleaded. Vlad lifted his thumb slightly from the button.

"Anything?" Vlad asked, raising an eyebrow in success.

"Anything! Just let them go! They don't deserve this!" Danny continued to plead. Vlad punched a green button on the wall and Danny was released from his glowing green restraints. Danny fell to the ground on his hands and knees, not looking up. Vlad yanked him up and extended his hand, holding out the remote.

"You said anything. Finish them." Vlad sneered. Danny slowly took the remote and looked at his peers, parents and teacher. He then looked at the remote and up at Vlad. Then, Danny did something that none off them expected to do.

Oops. Cliffy. Review and I'll update faster!


	11. Vlad, Captured

Wow. You know, I'm starting to think it hurts me more than it does you when you have to wait for a new chapter. With all the ecto threats and all…And I am making this chapter very, very, very long. I think it makes up like two and a half pages on Microsoft Works Word Processor! *dodges GhostDog401's pies* Hey I said no more of that! And just a warning to everybody: I am really starting to like leaving you guys with cliffies! *evil grin* Enjoy!

**Vlad's Mountain Chalet, Colorado Rocky Mountains, 12:26 pm-**

Danny dropped the remote and crushed it beneath his boot. He clenched his hands into fists and looked fearlessly into Vlad's eyes.

"You really should be more clear on your directions." Danny said smirking. Vlad's eyes bulged out in anger and he started to have an angry fit as he grabbed Danny by the throat and shook him back and forth. Danny gagged and gasped for breath as he tried to peel Vlad off of him.

"Let him go! Let him go!" shouted everybody that was in the cage. Vlad just squeezed tighter. Danny fumbled with his hands, slipping them into Vlad's pocket and tried to find the remote to free his friends and family. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head as he started losing too much air. He managed to press a button, hoping it would be the one to free his friends and family. He felt a shock go through his body and attempted to scream as he gasped for air to breathe. Unfortunately he had pressed the button that activated his Specter Deflector. He felt the shock run through his body and fortunately, Vlad felt it to and let go of Danny as fast as possible. Danny stumbled back, yanking the correct remote out of Vlad's pocket and crushed it, releasing them all. Vlad also stumbled back, anger written all over his face.

Danny's friends and family rushed over to him, seeing as he was just about out of it. Vlad steadied himself and started walking angrily over to where Danny lay. Danny looked up and managed to pick himself off the ground, green ecto energy filling his hands as he changed into Phantom, his powers finally back. He flew towards Vlad, turning them both intangible and pushing him out of the room, leaving his family and friends in the safety of the lab.

"Darn it! How do we get out of here?" Sam exclaimed. Everybody thought and looked around the room. Tucker looked up at the broken vents.

"Mr. Fenton, help me up to the vents." Tucker instructed. Mr. Fenton picked Tucker up and lifted him up to the vents. He climbed up and when he was up he turned around. "I think I can see the end of the venting system. And the end of a venting system is outside." Tucker yelled down. Everybody cheered. As soon as Tucker had crawled far enough away to let up another person. When they were all up they appeared outside in the sunshine, but they heard several large explosions and screams. They all gasped and started running towards the sounds.

**Outside Vlad's Mountain Chalet, Colorado Rocky Mountains, before Danny's friends and family appear-**

Danny blasted Vlad into a nearby tree and got ready to charge up another ecto blast. Vlad came flying back up and flew into Danny, landing them both hard into the ground. When the dust and dirt cleared away Danny was struggling to keep Vlad pinned to the ground.

"Danny!" said several voiced from off to the right. Danny looked over and saw his friends and family gathered over in a large group, Sam holding a Fenton Thermos. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of them, but mostly at the thermos.

"Sam, the thermos! Suck him into the thermos!" Danny yelled, holding Vlad down with all the energy he had left in him. Sam hesitated.

"But Danny, you'll get sucked in too!" she yelled back.

"Now!" Danny screamed as Vlad made an attempt to choke Danny again. Sam hesitated more, but did as Danny told her too. She uncapped the thermos and pointed it over to Danny and Vlad. Danny gripped his hands around Vlad's throat as the blue vortex surrounded them. Right before the thermos trapped Danny, he quickly changed back into his human form and dropped to the ground as Sam capped the lid tightly. Everybody ran over to Danny to assist him in getting up.

"Danny, are you alright?" Maddie asked worriedly. She grabbed Danny in a tight hug but once more pulled back as Danny screamed in pain. Maddie had hurt in her eyes, she felt terrible for forgetting. She was about to say she was sorry when he put a hand up to silence her. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a green key, holding it just barely at the edge and handed it to Maddie.

"I pocket picked it from Vlad. He still had it from our last time here." Danny explained as Maddie looked at the key in confusion. Maddie unlocked the Specter Deflector, resulting in it falling to the ground. She kicked it away and pulled Danny into a large hug.

"Mom-can't-breathe!" Danny said as Maddie hugged him tightly. He tried to pull away but she kept him in his arms.

"I haven't hugged you in a week! I'll let go when I'm ready!" Maddie said as she buried her face in his snow white hair. She finally had to let go when Danny lost as much energy to revert back to human. He looked around at them nervously, realizing this was the first time since the crash he would actually be able to say something about his secret. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, slightly shifting his feet in the fresh mountain grass.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner." Danny murmured, more so to his parents than anybody else.

"Why didn't you?" Jack asked, concern in his voice as he laid a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I-I was scared. Afraid of what you guys would think of me if I told you I was Danny Phantom." Danny said nervously.

"Oh honey! What makes you think we wouldn't have accepted you! You should know we would love you no matter who you were!" Maddie exclaimed, pulling him into another hug.

"Sam, Tucker, care to act that answer out?" Danny said, half laughing.

"Oh Maddie, lets destroy the ghost kid." Tucker mocked.

"No Jack, let's dissect the ghost boy!" Sam continued.

"No! Let's destroy him 'molecule by molecule'!" Tucker finished. A guilty horrified look crept up on Maddie and Jack's faces.

"Oh, Danny! Is that what we sounded like? Well I would've been-" Jack started to say.

"I know. You would've been scared too. I don't blame you guys though." Danny said sincerely.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash said as he approached Danny. Danny looked up at Dash, wondering what he had to say. "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry for wailing on you all the time. Honesty, if I would've known I was wailing on a hero, it would've never happened." Dash apologized sincerely.

"Yah, and we wouldn't have always called you a loser and such." Kwan added. Danny smiled at this.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot-I think." Danny said, unsure of if that was a compliment or not. He felt a small hand land on his shoulder. He turned around to see Paulina standing there, batting her lashes lovingly.

"Hey Danny, I was just wondering if maybe-" Paulina started to ask. Danny pulled himself away.

"Um, Paulina, I'm sorry to disappoint you and all, but I already have a girlfriend." Danny said blushing. Paulina blinked in surprise at the sudden turn down of the boy who had obviously had a crush on her since who knows how long.

"Who?" Paulina asked in a skeptic voice. Sam walked over to Danny and put her arm around his waist.

"Me." Sam said simply, smiling at the fact that Danny was finally ignoring Paulina and finally paying attention to her. Paulina pouted but took it exceptionally well-on the outside. On the inside she was plotting on ways to win Danny over!

Danny received other thanks and apologies. He even got permission from Mr. Lancer to come in late for class when fighting ghosts! To an extent of course. Danny looked happily around at everybody as he gained their acceptance. Danny announced that as soon as they got home that he would tell everybody else, knowing it would be hard for his classmates to keep the secret out of gossip.

"But how are we getting back?" Mr. Lancer asked. Danny and Maddie looked at each other, knowing the many ways of transportation Vlad owned.

"We know a way." they both said in unison. And with that they all went back inside and up to the copter pad. There were several helicopters up on the pad and was enough room for everybody to fit, each one being driven by an adult. Danny smiled as he looked out the window of the helicopter he was in and felt at peace.

"Danny?" said a voice as Danny started to drift off. He looked up to see Maddie looking at him.

"Hmm?" Danny acknowledged.

"You never told us how you got your ghost powers." Maddie pointed out.

"I'll tell you guys when I tell the rest of the town tomorrow. Right now thought, I really need to rest." Danny replied. Maddie gave him an understanding look and turned her attention to the helicopter controls. Danny sighed as he looked back out the window. No more secrets to be kept from his family or friends. He sighed and drifted off to sleep, getting that nap in he missed on the plane ride there.

Warm fuzzies for everybody! Yay! And don't worry, I'm doing a bonus chapter. (depending on how many reviews I get*hint hint*) Please review!


	12. Questions

So sorry about the wait. You see, it happened like this. I was just walking around outside, then these aliens kidnapped me, then they were asking me about the krabby patty recipe, then they found out I was half ghost, so they sent me to the guys in white, and I just managed to get away but then-  
*crowd glares at me, not believing a word*  
Fine. It was just the guys in white.  
*crowd continues to glare*  
FINE! I was visiting my grandparents!  
*crowd nods approvingly*  
OK, I'm too lazy to put this at the bottom (actually, other reasons follow, but you will soon find out), so here is a big thanks to every reader that reviewed throughout the making of this story:  
**readingisawesome**  
**Twins of the Earth**  
**Arteesta**  
**Phantomgirl96**  
**GhostDog401**  
**KatiekkxD**  
**Anemonea**  
**dAyIDiE**  
**Turkeyhead987**  
**Lord Shokku Riajuu**  
**doggygirl10**  
**luvsthisfic**  
**Ry**  
**stormygirl335**  
**la fae 101**  
**Hercaelio**  
**Macomister**  
**MOONLIGHT-97**  
**Wildheartmacomister**  
**Ry22**  
**Sin-NaMe**  
**snape-rules44**  
**aslan333**  
**JuneLuxray2**  
**Likes2Laugh**  
**Aaron Leach**  
**kyfhlougjpjhuluclgu**  
**AmaraRae**  
**Rosebud snow**  
**nbn**  
**mcmhcbhm**  
**DannyPhantomLover8998  
**Wow. Big list. So, I'm done now, enjoy!

**City Hall, Amity Park, next day, 12:00 pm-**

Danny waited nervously inside City Hall. Today, the whole world would discover his secret. Sure, it really was only Amity Park at the time that would find out, but the news would spread all over the world. Danny looked his watch, seeing that it was time to go meet with the new mayor, or former mayor now new mayor, Ernesto Montez. He took a deep breath, and walked out the doors of Amity Park, his white bangs hanging in his face.

"And now I welcome, Danny Phantom!" announced Montez. Danny stumbled slightly as he appraoched the podium, everybody in the crowd clapping. Danny cleared his throat nervously as he looked out into the crowd. Near the back of everybody stood his friends, family, teacher, and classmates, giving him encouraging smiles. Danny took a deep breath and then started.

"Um, hello Amity Park. Most of you know me as Danny Phantom. Well, actually, everybody _only_ knows me as Danny Phantom." Danny laughed. The crowd was silent. "Some of you know me as 'hero'. And that's all you know me as. But some certain people know me as more. Something that none of you would ever expect. I have been keeping a secret from everybody that was only revealed days ago by a small amount of people here today." Danny looked around nervously, cameras flashing, pens scrawling and people looking at him quizically. "And today, I will show you who I really am, on the inside." And with that Danny let the two rings form around his body, traveling up and down his body to reveal a white shirt with red trim and a red oval in the center, blue pants, red and white shoes, raven black hair, and icy blue eyes. The crowd gasped as they saw their hero, Danny Phantom, none other than a scrawny fourteen year old boy known as Danny Fenton; youngest child of Jack and Maddie Fenton, expert ghost hunters. More cameras flashed and before Danny got the chance to speak again he had reporters asking tons of questions.

"Mr. Phantom, why didn't you tell anybody about this huge secret?"

"Mr. Phantom, or would you prefer Mr. Fenton, how long have you been the ghost boy?"

"Mr. Fenton, how did you aquire this extraordinary alter-ego?"

"Mr. Phantom, did anybody know before your secret was discovered?"

Danny's head swam as he listened to all of the questions being directed towards him. He blinked his eyes as he tried to gather his surroundings in order to answer.

"In order: I was afraid nobody would accept me. I would say about nine months. I'll explain momentarily, and yes, two people knew of my secret, then one more before it was discovered." Danny answered. He held up a hand letting everybody know he was going to explain how he got his powers. "Nine months ago, my parents had built a ghost portal. When they were showing it to me and were about to turn it on however, it didn't work. About three days later I was showing my two friends, Sam and Tucker, the portal and we thought it would be cool to find out what could be inside. So, I put on a hazmat suit and ventured into the portal. I was running my hand up against the wall, looking at all the gadgetry when my hand landed on something that felt like a button. I accidently pressed it, and when I pulled my hand back I saw that it was the 'on' switch. There was a great big flash and I felt an excruciating pain. When I awoke, I had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. Eventually I found out that I could walk through things, disappear, fly, shoot ecto blasts, and alot more. I had become a half human half ghost hybrid." Danny finished, feeling rather uncomfortable with all the flashing cameras.

"How do you know when there is a ghost around?" asked one reporter.

"Well, I have a ghost sense. I feel really cold throughout my body, then I see my breath in a blue wisp. That's all-" Danny stopped as he saw the blue mist out fo his mouth. "and I would love to answer your questions, but I have a ghost to go catch." Danny said as he went ghost, his signature battle cry being drowned by the cheers and whistling. Danny flew to the sky trying to locate the ghost. The crowd gazed at their hero as he got further until they saw another ghost in front of him. There was a moment's battle as the two ghosts exchanged attacks. But as Danny concentrated all his power to come up with a large ecto-blast, another figure appeared behind him, unnoticed by Danny. The figure behind him sent a pink shocking wave towards the young hybrid, causing him to lose his ghostly form and fall to the ground, the two ghosts following closely behind.

"Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming!" exclaimed EmberMclain13 shyly from behind a ghost/human shield. She would talk directly to her readers, but she knew that they were angry at her for ending the story this way. "And I am not sure when the sequel is coming, as I have another story ready to type up and hand over to you loyal readers." And with that Ember flew off to avoid the angry readers, only shouting one last thing over her shoulder, "Please review!"


	13. Bonus Fight!

So...*looks at crowd nervously* I know that I told you guys that that was the end, but I figured I should clarify some things. So here. Enjoy!

**Right as Danny flies away to fight ghost-**

Danny flew into the skies, the crowds cheers fading in the distance as he tried to find the ghostly disturbance. Then out of nowhere he heard a rocket whistling. He turned around just in time to get blasted back several feet. Once his vision had cleared he saw Skulker floating there.

"Oh come on! I have better things to do than busy myself with your crazy antics and rants about putting my pelt on your floor! Can you just leave me alone for one day!" Danny exclaimed, shooting several ecto rays towards the armored ghost. Skulker just turned intangible to avoid the attacks and grinned.

"I did leave you alone. For a week. Although, if it weren't for my employer, you probably would be in one of my cages!" Skulker retorted back, sending several rockets at Danny, who changed his body's shape and easily avoided them.

"In your dreams!" Danny replied, sending his fist into Skulker's face. Skulker bounced back several feet as he tried to gather his surroundings. But when he looked up he saw Danny's foot coming straight for him. He reacted quickly and snatched his ankle, swinging him around several times and then throwing him. Danny pulled himself together once more and looked at Skulker with annoyance in his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you! What makes you think that you can actually win this one battle?" Danny asked, summoning ecto energy in both his hands.

Skulker grinned an evil smile and backed down on his own attacks. He grinned wider and replied, "It's not me that you should be afaid of, Whelp." Danny looked at him with curiousity in his eyes and was about to blast him when he flet a tingling sensation run down his back. The tingling sensation turned into a shocking and burning feeling, tearing his insides apart. He screamed in agony as he let the ecto beams die in his hands, his vision quickly blackening. He felt himself change back into his humans self and he started falling down to the ground, his world disappearing as everything left his vision and his body went limp.

Wow. That was even more cruel than the last chapter I left you guys with. Well, anyways, please review! I must reach one hundred! I must! I will personally thank the hundredth reviewer with something special! Please review!


End file.
